rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Ian 'Ace' Vieryn
Ian Vieryn is a human male who was born in the remote town of Hemenster. He is currently played by a player with the similar name; Ian The Ace. Due to arson, he was forced to live by himself in the nearby forests, North-West of Catherby. His notable features are his inherited scars from his family, which he refuses to tell a soul which bears outside of his ancestry. Family History The Vieryn's originate from the Kingdom of Misthalin. All told, there is very little to know about this family. In some events, the Vieryn's may be considered disfunctional under circumstances. Their cause is to "Be The Alpha". This caused lots of fighting throughout the generations between brotherly rivals and fathers. The Vieryn Family originates from your common, middle class Varrock Citizens. The Vieryn Coat of Arms features: Two Ravens, meaning courage, divination, wisdom, and mystery. On the other two corners are two crosses. The main message of the Ravens on the family crest are supposedly an Omen foretelling great disaster in the ucoming years. Appearance Facial Appearance - 'White/Caucasion. Drak brown, strong hair. Curls when wet always lays it's own way. An bvious scar, marking vertical through his eye, causing only damage to the eyebrow and cheek. Another, smaller and horozontal scar across the bridge of his nose. Ian refuses to tell the cause of any of these scars. Medium-sized, protruding ears from his hair. Amber/Hazel/Dark Brown eyes. These change varying upon seasons: #'Amber - Autumn #'Hazel' - Winter #'Dark Brown' - Spring and Summer Bodily Appearance - Height: 6"1' Age: 20 Body Type: Muscular, less meat on his bones. He is very slim, yet well fed. He suffers from Malnutrition.This disability causes him to learn slower, eat more, but with increased metabolism; he gets 10% of the nutrition from food, while other usually get 80%. Physically Active: Yes. Actively serving in the Asgarnian Military, under command of Joseph Adalhard. Former white knight squire who quit his career and went into an alcohol addiction. He is currently also serving in two other legions; the 101st Legion, led by Augustus Lost. Serves in the Lost Family's Military service, led by Roy Lost. Strength Scale (1 - 10): 7.54% Speed Scale (1 - 10): 5.93% History It was a late March afternoon in Hemenster. The winds were fairly breezing and it was half past Rune. The sun was beginning to set and the fishermen were returning to their home. Ian had his head turned to the horizon, looking at the docking barges and the men departuring from the fishing trawler. He would wipe his forehead with an old family handkerchief, knowing that his father was one of them, but isn't coming back around anytime soon. Laura would call from the cottage, "Ian, bring some firewood! Daniel, go put these trout on the grill." She would say, shoving the fish into his arms. "Hurry on now, we want to eat before nightfall." The Sun would seem to be dropping faster and faster, like a run away barrel of grog. ian would grab his old hatchet, and setting the alpine logs onto the stump, and splitting them one by one into the upcoming night. The moaning and whistling of the crickets would kick in the cool, night of the Northern coast. Ian would here a faint rippling in the tall grass near the south side of his estate amongst the splitting logs. It would be impossible to see the details of the figure hiding in the forest, yet it would be seeming to move steadily, yet so slowly... Two wriggling strap would drop from the silhouette, looking as if they were two flail heads. Ian would raise his axe and yell "Whoever you are, get the hell out of there!". "The legs of the creature would appear to move towards him, and it would reveal his older brother, Daniel. "Bahahaha!" "I got you sooo good...", Daniel would say, approaching the house. "That ain't funny Daniel, you know what ominous *CENSORED* dwell around these parts of the forest?!" Ian would shout. "No" Daniel would say, "But I bet cha' they have more guts than you, Hehe!". Ian would lunge out his fist for Daniel's nose, sending him back into the wooden wall of the house. They would both start punching each other and flailing their arms and legs about. Daniel would drp the trout on the dirt ground, as Ian would drop his hatchet. Laura would run outside to the commotion and yell, "What in the gods name do you two think you are doing?" "You dropped today's dinner in the dirt!". "Sorry." Daniel and Ian would both say. It would be nightfall by now, and the fish would be on a grill plate carefully rised over the clay fireplace. The trout would begin to simmer and the two brothers would begin licking their lips. The sound of the wooden silverware from the kitchen would be clacking against the dining table. Laura would place a pot with 3 sticks of butter in it over the clay fire pit, melting them down into a thin, bright yellow, buttery sauce. Releasing the pot over from the fire and onto the table she would grab a wood steak, and throb it into the each of the trout. The steam and aroma of fresh cooked fish would take over the smell of the household. "DInner's ready", said Laura, slipping on heat mitts. She would lift the platter over to the table. The boys would race towards the kitchen table, shoving one another about. It would be late night, approx. 4 hours after dinner. Ian would cough in his sleep, from breathing in sutte from smoke. He would awaken. gazing at the smoke ising to the top f his bed, and hearing a light crackling from underneath his room, downstairs. "Mom!" "Mother are you cooking?!" Ian would slip his leather briefs and tunic on and hurdle down the stairwell. Ian would sprint back to his room. Checking his brother's bed it was empty, the sheets spread across the and the window shutters splintered and partially torn off, enough for a child to crawl through. Ian would run back to the hall, on his way to his mother's room. A sudden burst of embers would initiate a fierce implosion of half the house. His mothers door would sling open, following with a burst of hot coals, smoke, and ash fluttering in the house. "MOM!" Ian would yell at the top of his lungs, and release several coughs. A tear would drizzle from his ear, and his fist would tighten in bestile anger. He would make a dash to the exit of his broken shutter. Halting him in his tracks was a burning house frame, it slammed, gleaming red hot, against left hip, branding a boiled burn. He would wail in pain, and with instinct start flailing his arms at the burning truss, splitting it in half, being weak from burning. He would limp towards the shutter, and crawl out backwards. There was tough ivy growing along the cottage, making an excellent climbing tool. Ian got low enough, and jumped to the prairie grass with a thud, and landing like a cat on 2 feet. He wrapped his old childhood blanket around his chest, buckled his locksley boots and ran for the forest, sobbing. In the distance he would settle himself in pine needles, trying to stay warm, seeing the outlines of two unarmored horseman with torches, galloping into civilization. Ian would let out a sigh, shut his eyes, and tighten his fists. 'Several years have passed now, Ian is now 17.' Ian would be sitting in an incircled line of alpine trees, gnawing on a hunk of turkey leg. It would b e the end of a long, cold autumn, and it was soon turning winter. Ian would have have blanky wrapped around his torso, stitched together with prairie grass, forming a raggedy tunic. In the distance he would see a hooded man with a crossbow, sneakily slinking slowly through the meadow. Surprised, Ian would grab his wooden spear, and creep towards the hunter, hiding behind a tree. Could this be one of the guys who burned my house, perhaps even kidnapped and looted my older brother? So many thoughts were going through his head at once, he grew a sour headache. To end the constance he lunged swiftly at the man's back, thrusting the spear into his back, but no where near a fatal strike. "Gah!" Yelled the hunter. "Who are you?!" Asked him. "No, who are you?", asked Ian. Ian pull the spear out of his back, and raising it back to the hunter, and smacking the crossbow out of his hands. "SPEAK.", Said Ian, impatient as ever. "I'm just a normal Asgarnian citizen, sir... I'm feeding my family like I always do!". "Were you with the man, 10 years ago, who torched my house, burned my mother?". "No, of course not! I would never do that" Said the the hunter, sorrowfully. "I am so sorry to hear that, you have been living on your own in these woods half your life?" Asked the hunter, raising an eyebrow. "Of course", said Ian, folding his arms. "Come with me, I can show you to a whole 'nother life here over in Falador." Said the hunter. Falador. Ian and the hunter walk up a steep hill, through the countryside, revealing a large, two story high, pearly white wall, gleaming like a holy city through the horizon. "Whoa... I- I've never saw anything like it." Ians eyes would widen in astonishment. The pair of lads would arrive at the large wooden gates of the town, Ian's jaws dropping from his skull. He would lift his head, looking at the beautiful structures throughout the city, and to the beautiful white castle ahead of him. Ian would jog to the park, looking through the vast and vibrant colors of the garden park surrounding his every way. "I should. Infact, I will." said Ian. He speedwalked to the barber, got himself, a nice, clean haircut with a free beard trim. He entered the castle, and like always, looked for the man with the nicest armor around, and ask him for an application. He would shoved 3 pieces of papyrus in his hands. "Go fill those outs and report them back to me", said the knight in the sterling armor. Ian sit down in the courtyard, and truffled through his knapsack for a chunk of charcoal. Finding this, he scooped it out and began filling out the application. Several minutes lat er, he handed it back to the knight. "We'll talk with you tomorrow", said the knight "We'll tell you if you have made it on the force". "Thanks", said Ian. Through these past years; 17-19, Ian Vieryn served as a white knight squire, under the command of Sir Richard. Discharged from the White Knights At the late age of 20, Ian gave up on his dreams to become a White Knight. He started becoming an alcoholic soon after he quit. He lost his home, his job, and ambitions. The whole clan of white knights were discharged from inactive service and no longer needed in the law enforcement, soon after their dismissal, a new battallion was brought in to maintain order in Falador. He became a ruthless plunderer and killer just so he can quench his thirst for alcohol. Present Times. Present day Ian got his self together and gathered armor from his grandparents in Varrock. Soon later he joined the Lost Family Military, and the 101st Legion. As a main occupation he has joined the Asgarnian Military, led by Joseph Adalhard. Ian's Equipment 'Black Talon' Black Talon is an heirloom from the Vieryn family. It is damascus steel kukri dagger, which stands a foot and a half tall, with razor sharp edges. The curved blade resembles a perfect throwing weapon. It can be thrown and used in melee hand-to-hand combat. The name "Black Talon" is the resemblance of the piercing talon of a Raven. The Raven mentioned in all of this weapon is referring to the raven on the coat of arms, which is an omen for evil that is near in time, and is sure to come. 'The Omen' The Omen is a sword named after the conspiracy told by the Vieryn Family. This conspiracy tells that judgement and great evil is near, possibly even Judgement Day for Gielinor. This sword, too, is made of damascus steel, and shaped like a Kharidian Falchian. Full tang, ancestral, and a heirloom, it is still reliable and used in battle today. It has never earned a scratch or a chip resembling a weak point. This blade his never failed a man of the Vieryn family and is destined to last for generations to come. 'Steel Feathers' Steel Feathers are too, ancestral blades handed down to Ian Vieryn. These are too named after the Raven's body. These resemble hard, inpenetrable steel feathers on a raven. Made of steel, they are full tang, and the handle is wrapped in dark leather strips. 'Armour' Ian's armor is shown above in the 'Present Times.' section of this page. It is also based on a Raven. It is made of full damascus steel plate. Heavy, thick, fully mobile and ancestral, it has served the Vieryn family for generations. 'Theme Song' Click it :3 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Asgarnia